The inventive concept relates to a method and apparatus for controlling a motor, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for adaptively controlling a motor by considering a state of disturbance applied to a system.
A disk drive is a type of data storage device. A disk drive rotates a disk using a spindle motor, and writes data into disk or reads data from the disk by using a head. The manner in which the spindle motor is controlled affects data reading and/or writing performance of the disk drive.